User talk:Extramrdo
Non-welcome Text It has come to this. --The Cleansing's Keeper Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Warning page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 04:28, April 15, 2012 Indeed. --The Cleansing's Keeper 18:35, April 15, 2012 (UTC) My Keeper. Hey dude. Ummm, aparently your my Keeper? lol. --RRoman181 : Yes, yes I am. You're safe for now, but there will come a time when the cost of keeping you is... no longer profitable. At that point, you had better beg and plead at what remains of my humanity for me to renew your contract. Trust me, you don't want to be a... free agent in this harsh world. See you soon. --The Cleansing's Keeper 20:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) You are not my keeper. --LavaLord4 21:03, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : As you choose to believe. If you'd really prefer, it is well within my power to trade your contract over to... a less generous keeper, though I can promise you a near-instant sense of regret. Voiding your contract, as you probably desire, would require resources that, frankly, neither of us have access to in such high quantities. Consider yourself lucky, honestly. Not many Keepers uphold their end of the contract. --The Cleansing's Keeper 01:53, May 14, 2012 (UTC) My keeper, huh? I wasn't aware of this. Unacceptable. All at once, a catastrophic gift basket. ♥ 20:48, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Er, so you saying you are keeping ME? WTF?! Then.. then who is at my house? And why am I seeing what HE is seeing?! TheDecepticonDude 08:34, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Dude...your signature gave a serious WTF moment! HA! It took me a minute to realize it was one of those auto fill things! (I'm not sure what their actaully called) :) Rainbow~Pariah (talk) 05:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Can we talk about something? Firstly, why have you decided to ditch the others? Secondly, can I see a twinge of you when I wave my fingers in front of certain things? If so, please stop being directly over me or if you're either genderless and asexual or female and not then I don't really mind either. Thirdly, I don't know you so well, so why choose me? Fourthly, were you trying to attract attention with your sig, "Duvi0's Keeper"? If so, yeah, I expected as much. Fifthly and finally, why do I need a keeper when death for me holds only the consequence of an extremely lucid dream's worth of 1,000 years of torture? It makes little sense to me in the long run, I'd like an explanation for that one. Duvi0 (talk) 18:52, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I've noticed other people are calling you their keeper, WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME SO? *Uncontrollably sobs*Timothy Sillery (talk) 21:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC)